


Birds of a Feather

by WishfullyThinking



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Birds, F/M, Native American Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Secret Crush, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishfullyThinking/pseuds/WishfullyThinking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Young Native American woman and her family move to Midtown, New York to begin yet another new life. But of course, living in New York with all the crazy villians and superheroes going around, there's bound something will happen to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have you know this is an old piece of work. I'm mainly posting this for my own viewing pleasure.

Amazingly, I didn’t miss the bus this time around.

I had to hurry up, scrub my face, and grab a hoodie, a pair of jeans, and finally my bag when I finally noticed how late I was going to be. The bus arrived at six ten, and it was about six eleven when I got outside. Luckily the bus driver liked me, or he might have sped past my shitty house. My house isn’t as bad as I describe it, though. It just kind of seemed… dumpy. You could glance past it and not notice it was a house, seeing how many bushes and trees grew around it. I kind of liked it like that, but whatever.

I climbed onto the yellow monstrosity, hearing the distant sounds of music from iPods that my family couldn’t afford. I smiled at the bus driver, Tom, before turning and walking down the aisle, frowning as I noticed my sister was already on the bus.

Oh, where are my manners? I should’ve introduced myself at the beginning.

Well, my name is Taipa Aucaman. My sister, my twin sister (surprisingly) is named Kimi Aucuman. You might be wondering about the names. Well, my sister and I are kind of Native American. I only say “kind of” because we really don’t practice anything that our ancestors did. Only our names hold a bit of tradition, and even that is gone to me. It’s funny, actually. When my mom was pregnant with me and my sister, she asked her friends for names. Mom isn’t exactly sure what Native American language our names originate, but she is pretty sure they are not in our tribe. Currently, my sister and I are seventeen, verging on eighteen this October, but unfortunately, it is September. Not that it matters, we’re too shit poor to buy anything other than a cake. But I’m not complaining.

I took my seat in the back of the bus, a few people glancing at me a moment before their eyes glazed back over and turned towards the front. I sat at the left hand side, near the fire exit, my head leaning against the glass as I tuned everything out.

Perhaps I should explain my situation.

I was born on a reservation in Kansas. I’ll tell you my tribe, but you’d better not fucking laugh, I swear to god. I’m a part of the Kickapoo tribe. You’d better stop smiling, I swear. It’s not funny.

As you know, the stereotypes of Indian Reservations are poor. Which this one was, I am not denying, but we were the better off family of the reservation; my father actually had a job and didn’t drink his liver to hell, and my mother wasn’t a slut and she actually was a good cook. But, unfortunately, we had to move due to my dad’s job, and we hopped from county to county, state to state, and back again. This time, we were in New York, Midtown. It was a pretty place, to be sure, but noisy as hell and really crowded. I couldn’t wait to see the high school.

… I was being sarcastic.

Soon the bus came to a halt, snapping me from my thoughts as the people around me stood and filed off the bus. My sister was waiting for me on the sidewalk, looking bored.

“C’mon, let’s get this over with.” Kimi grumbled, rolling her eyes as we walked up towards the building. My sister and I aren’t too different, really, other than the looks. Distinct high cheekbones, long foreheads, and black hair. We were identical, really, except I kept my hair long while she cut it a bob along her jawline, which I am sure she did just so people could identify us easier. I wore mainly hoodies, gym shorts, and sneakers and kept my hair in a ponytail while Kimi wore jeans, loose flannel shirts, and baseball caps. I was a bit thicker than her, muscle wise, since I have been taking boxing lessons by the courtesy of my dad’s friend, Larissa. Personally, I think I have talent, and I’ve been told I have a mean right-hook, but I know I’m still just a beginner. I only started a month before school started again, hardly enough time to become more than adequate at the basic moves. Kimi doesn’t do many physical things, but she takes a run or two when she finds free time.

I could sense the feeling of dread coming from my twin, and I smiled at her, somewhat cattishly, “What’s up, Shideezhi? Nervous?”

Kimi rolled her eyes at the term of endearment. “I’m not your little sister, and no, I’m not nervous, I just hate new schools.”

I smiled at her, pulling my shoulder bag backup, rummaging in my bag for my schedule.

Kimi sneered, “Missing something?” I felt something poke my ear. Looking up, Kimi held a slip of paper containing my schedule.

“Thank you, ‘Deezhi.” I smiled, studying the paper a moment, frowning at the room number. “Well, I guess I’ll see you at lunch, maybe?”

Kimi shrugged, shifting her backpack on her back. “I guess. See you.”

“Later.” I sped off towards my class, slipping my way through teenage bodies, making a face at the contact. Strangely, I hated skin-to-skin contact, unless it was in my practice, or fighting in general. Fighting was fun, really.

Eventually I made it to my first class, English. I am a bookworm, so that would work well if English included only reading. At least my vocabulary was good enough for them. Of course, it was a decrepit old teacher with a turkey neck, so she decided to introduce me to the class, in that old fashioned and extremely embarrassing manner.

“I notice we have a new student in class today, and not a freshman.” She said aloud when the class quieted down. I shrunk into my seat, groaning. “Please, could you stand up?”

I bregrudgingly stood, my hood over my head.

“Hood down, please.”

I rolled my eyes, taking down my hood, my brown eyes looking around at the strangers. Up front was a black… well, he wasn’t a kid, but he was something. A teenager, I could tell, and he was huge. Not fat, but muscle. I turned my eyes to the right, noticing a black haired kid doodling in his notebook, not paying attention. Up in the front was a tan girl, or mixed, I couldn’t tell. She was pretty, though. I glanced around a bit, not noting anyone else.

“This is Tay-pah Achman.” Said the teacher, beginning to introduce me and butchering my name to all hell.

“Actually, it’s Tie-pa Awchman.” I pronounced for her, frowning as I did so as dread crept up my throat.

The teacher glared at me a moment before smiling, which made my flesh crawl. “Very well, I will try to remember that. Could you tell us a bit about yourself?”

 I wondered if she was doing this just to torture me. I grumbled a bit before coming up with something. “I box.”

“You what?” She frowned, not comprehending.

“I practice boxing. You know, fighting.” I shrugged awkwardly, feeling the teenager’s eyes on me.

“Aah.” She frowned, and I could tell she was chalking me up as a trouble child. “You may sit now.”

I sighed in relief, sliding into my desk and scrunching up my shoulders, trying to become invisible.

“Well, that wasn’t so bad.”

I jumped somewhat, not aware that someone was sitting behind me.

“Oh, uh, thanks? I think?” I replied, smiling awkwardly at the red-headed girl behind me.

“Hah, yeah. My name’s Mary Jane Watson, but everyone calls me MJ. I already know your name. So, you box?” MJ smiled at me friendly. Well, this was going well.

“Oh, yeah. I’m just starting, but I guess at the reservation I picked up a few techniques too.”

“Oh, you lived on a reservation? Do you mind telling me about it sometime? I might be able to use that in a paper. Oh, sorry, you’re new. I’m a part of the school paper, a reporter, I guess. But I dream working at the Dailey Bugle.” She gestures. But I agreed to tell her sometime, swapping cellphone numbers while the teacher wasn’t aware. At least she wasn’t asking how I got those techniques, which was a good sign.

“Well, you can just call me Tai, I guess.” I combed my hair to my forehead, consciously aware of my large forehead. MJ grinned at me.

“Could I see your schedule?” I handed it to her. “Well, you have history with me and Pete. Oh, Peter Parker, he’s a friend of mine, you’d like him. And I think we have the same lunch wave, so I you can sit with me or Peter if you like.”

“That would be nice, thanks.” I grinned at her, happy to have made a friend so quickly. “Uh, do you mind if my sister sits with us?”

“Oh, sure! What’s she look like?”

“Well, like me, since we’re twins. But she has a short bob and wears flannel. Her name’s Kimi, by the way.”

“Cool, I don’t think we have many twins here, except one fraternal pair of twins, but that’s it. If I meet her, I’ll totally invite her to the table.” She nodded excitedly. Soon the bell rang, and our discussion was interrupted.

“See you at lunch!” She waved while she walked out.

oOoooOoooOo

Most of my subjects were boring, except for one of my two electives, creative writing. That was actually interesting, and I got a packet on using words in the proper places. Even though I considered myself adequate, I found that I made a lot of mistakes with simple sentences (as you have probably noticed already), so I promised myself that I would look the paper over later, but now it was time for lunch.

Stepping out into the hall and following a river of fellow students, I bumped into Kimi and a large blonde boy with lightning bolts shaved into the sides of his hair. I muffled a laugh and poked Kimi, who turned around and smiled.

“Oh, hey Tai. How was your classes? Mine were kind of…” She made a face, “But at least Math was okay. I met this red-headed girl… what was her name?”

“MJ.” Answered the blonde guy.

“Oh, yeah, her. She said she talked to you and offered me a seat. I’ll pass though, Flash here said he’d let me sit with his crew, ‘kay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” I grinned as we entered the lunchroom, where we went into the line and chatted a bit.

“Well, this is Flash Thompson. Flash, this is my sister, obviously, Taipa.” Kimi smiled, gesturing to the hulking blonde boy, he nodded at me with a slight smile. I replied with a “Sup?”

Eventually they separated from the line with their food, and I did the same. The lunch didn’t appear too terrible bad, much better than the ones we got at the res. At least the meat was distinguishable to a pile of gravy, at least. I turned on my heel, looking for a familiar face when I spotted MJ at a table, waving me over. I walked down the aisle, weaving through kids before I made it to her table, noting a brunette boy and all the other teens in my class.

“Pete, this is Taipa. Peter Parker, Taipa, Taipa, Peter.” She introduced us as I sat. I gave him an awkward wave.

“Nice to meet you.” He smiled at me.

“Cool. The name’s Sam Alexander.” Said a boy with black hair with green eyes, leaning over the table as he introduced himself. I smiled awkwardly in return.

“Luke Cage. You’re in my English class, right?” Smiled the mountain of a teen.

“Yeah, I think so.” I began to pick at the rubbery broccoli I had been given. The chatter of the cafeteria was almost deafening, causing those around me to shout in order to be heard over the din.

“It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. My name is Danny Rand.” Introduced the calm blonde sitting next to me, who was calmly eating and balancing a book in one hand.

“Cool.” I stuffed a piece of what I think is ham in my mouth, distracted by a newcomer. It was that one pretty girl from my English class, who sat down across from me, in between Luke and Peter.

“Uh, hi. I’m kinda new, I guess. The name’s Taipa Aucaman.” I smiled at her in the friendliest way I could. She studied me a moment before offering a smile as well.

“Ava Ayala. Nice to meet you.” She tilted her head and nodded, as if it were okay to associate with me. I appreciated this, despite the awkwardness in the air, and quickly ducked my head into my hoodie, quickly eating and hoping to get through the rest of the day without any more shit than I needed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the end of the day, thankfully, with History, a class I had MJ and Flash Thompson with. It appeared the two were on good grounds, however MJ seemed to tense at the mention of Peter. I had begun to get the sense that Flash was the bully of the school, which wasn’t completely surprising, seeing how big the boy was (but in comparison to Luke, not at all) and how big his ego was. But I could handle situations like that, either with words, or my foot in his teeth. Either worked fine for me.

Flash had offered us a ride home, and I really couldn’t say no. Surprisingly enough, I wanted to make an appearance, or at least look semi-cool with the jock. MJ was the all-around girl, who could fit in and socialize with any crowd. I was just the new kid, so I needed the hook-ups. Flash led us to his car, a nice shiny red one, the name of the model escaping my brain.

“Like it? Just got it a week ago. Watch the leather, right?” Flash smiled, then suddenly frowned. “I got a new one after the last one was trashed.”

“Uh, how?” I asked as I slunk into the front seat, having jumped the shotgun, so to speak. “Did you party too much or something?” MJ had frowned at the question, unfortunately I hadn’t seen her warning until it was too late.

“Ugh, it was some loser named... uh… I think it was Alex or something. He was mutated to shit and started whaling on my last car. And he went after me too. Good thing Spiderman saved me!” Flash seemed to be overjoyed at the thought of Spiderman saving him. I was surprised.

“Wow, really? Spiderman?” I only heard of Spiderman, and I haven’t seen anything of him yet around the city. Flash started the car, pulling out carefully and driving down the road.

“Yeah, I’ve met him toooons of times.” He boasted as we went around a bend. Suddenly, a flash of red and blue went past the car. Well, there’s my first sighting of the web-head.

“Omigoshomigoshomigosh!! It’s SPIDERMAN!” Flash yelled, probably after getting hyped about talking about him and suddenly having the hero appear. I was surprised and amazed too. Damn, I wish my cellphone had a camera, but it was a crappy model that only had text and talk, the cheapest we could afford.

Suddenly, Flash drove the car after the hero, who was seemingly on a mission, as more people in suits followed after him. Flash cut off some cars as he bolted after the heroes.

“Be careful, I’d rather you not get pulled over!” MJ grabbed the seat around her legs, frowning as we went around a curve. Suddenly we stopped, Flash smiling at MJ.

“What do you want, Flash?” MJ frowned at him.

“I just wanna borrow your camera, get a few pics, and then we’ll leave, okay?” Flash smiled innocently, praying. “Pleaaaaaas—”

“Alright, alright.” She sighed, digging into her bag for her camera, handing it to the Jock who excitedly snatched it, jumping out of the car and after the heroes. It appeared we were in some sort of storage area.

“Should we wait here or…?” I didn’t finish that sentence when a sudden explosion rocketed not too far away from us. “Uh, let’s follow Flash. Y’know, just in case.” MJ couldn’t see any harm in that logic, and followed me out of the car.

“So, he’s a fanboy of Spidey’s?” I asked as we walked quickly towards the direction we had saw Flash run.

“Pretty much. He’s got posters in the back of his car, he has a ton of Spiderman t-shirts (he wears them a lot, must be an off day) and he always gets so excited when he talks about him.” MJ smiles.

“Maybe he has a crush or something…?”

“I doubt it. Well, maybe. Bullies have the tendency to put out their homoerotic frustrations by being mean to other guys, right?”

I snorted and laughed way too hard, MJ joining me before we saw Flash, who was excitedly taking pictures of a fight in a clear area of the hall. I was entranced. There was a large man easily picking up two at men at a time and throwing them into a wall, knocking them unconscious. At his side was a man appearing to float in midair, shooting energy beams at the cronies. A woman in white with her hair trailing behind her clawed at her enemies, and the Spiderman webbed them up.

The sudden sound of tearing metal was painful to my ears, but the distraction of a large, and very grey man tearing through a layer of metal from inside a storage unit grabbed my attention. He seemed to have the horn of a rhino on his face. Charging at the Spiderman, it successful stormed the fighting into another part of the warehouse. Flash gasped, trotting after the fight to get more pictures. I myself was interested with the area the Rhino had escaped from. MJ called after me to be careful as I climbed inside, squinting around in the darkness before I noticed a small container on the floor.

The container was made of some sort of glass and was labeled with a bird on the front. I looked around the area as I picked it up. Most of the crates were labeled with soft drinks, so I had to assume the same of this one. But I have never seen any soft drink with this label before. So I got a prototype soda?! Sweet. I slipped the soda into my shoulder bag before turning back, tugging Flash’s jacket.

“C’mon man, we should go.” I mumbled. It appeared the fighting had gone elsewhere, and Flash appeared to be looking for mementoes.

“Alright, alright, I guess.” Flash sighed with disappointment.

“Oh please, you got enough pictures to fill a calendar.” MJ rolled her eyes, smiling at the blonde whose eyes suddenly lit up.

“That sounds awesome! I’m totally gonna have that done.” Flash grinned with sudden joy, causing me to roll my eyes.

“Alright Fanboy, let’s go home.”

oOoooOoooOo

I thanked Flash when I was finally dropped off, waving bye to the red-head and blond, and headed into my bush-hidden house. Inside it smelt like incense, the past occupant having been a pothead, I assume, and attempted to hide the smell, which honestly didn’t do very well. My sister was probably out exploring the town, and dad was probably getting used to his new job. Mom was in the basement doing laundry, so I did what I normal do. I went up to my room.

My room was in the attic, which thankfully had an air condition. I tossed my bag into the corner near my bed. My room was barren, a few posters stuck up with tacks, a chest and drawers in the far corner. A large window opened up to the sky, which was somewhat blocked by trees and branches, but I enjoyed the view. I cracked open the window to allow a breeze in, stripping my clothes quickly and pulling on my home uniform, a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt.

I fell onto my bed, checking my phone for any messages. Yawning, I rummaged into my bag for that soda I had taken, squinting at the contents. The stuff was green, slightly tinted yellow in the light I allowed into the room. I shrugged, guessing it was some sort of energy drink, and uncapped the bottle and chugged it.

It didn’t taste half bad, really. In fact, it tasted pretty good. I was half-way done with the thing when my mom called for me from downstairs. Sighing, I stood up, setting the soda on my shelf where I kept my large collection of books, wiping the soda from my lips. My tongue felt a bit tingly, but I didn’t feel any different.

“Yeah mom?” I asked, peeking into the kitchen. I smelt something good tonight: tacos.

“Take out the trash, dear. And could you take the clothes in the basket downstairs? I’ve been going back and forth between the two and I need a break of one.” Mom turned towards me, sighing a bit as she swept a lock of black hair behind her ear, her black eyes amused somewhat. My eyes are not black (or dark brown to you picky folks) but hazel, which I have gotten from my father. But I do share the same black hair from both of my parents.

“Alright.” I shrugged my shoulders, starting towards the back door.

“Hun, you don’t have to look like it’s a death sentence, lighten up.” Mom chided, stirring the meat in the pan as I pulled the trash from the bin, tying a knot in the bag. I tend to make faces without mean so. I guess my face just freezes up at times, or my “unemotional” or “neutral” face just looks like I’m constipated. Well, whatever.

“I don’t mean to, really.” I propped open the door with my foot, stepping outside and dumping the bag into the trash can, dragging it out front before jogging back into the house and grabbing the laundry, bringing it downstairs. I came back up afterwards, asking if there was anything else I had to do.

“No, nothing at the moment.” Mom paused, wiping the palm of her hand on her shirt.  “How was school?”

“Oh, it was fine, I guess. I mean, no different from my other schools, but I made a group of friends right away.” I smiled at that feeling. Companionship with my peers! Experience +1!

“That’s good! Is anyone bothering you or your sister? Any classes you like?” She tapped the excess meat off of the spoon she had been stirring with. The scent of spices and cooked meat wafted up to my nose, causing me to drool a bit.

“Mom, it’s the first day! I’m totally fine, but you’ll have to ask Kimi about herself, but I think she’s okay. And I guess all my classes are alright, but I think I’m gonna like creative writing. I like gym too, although it seems a little lax.” I shrugged. I like my gym with actual work, not just talking on and on about teamwork and stuff.

“Well, that’s good.” Mom nodded, smiling at me. “Alright, supper will be ready in, eh, about ten minutes or so. Be down by then, okay?”

“Sure mom.” I yawned as I walked out of the kitchen and back to my room, slumping down on the bed. It didn’t even occur to me to drink the rest of the energy drink when I closed my eyes and slept.

Apparently mom woke me up fifteen minutes later and got me to eat something, although my memory is a bit fuzzy and I’m a heavy sleeper so I have no idea. I fell asleep again as soon as I hit the bed, though.

oOoooOoooOo

When I woke up the next morning, at five twenty am, my shoulders were itchy as hell.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes, jerking from my bed and slamming my alarm clock’s snooze button. This was probably a bad idea, since my hand hurt afterwards. Turning my alarm off, I stood, wandering over in the dark to my dresser. I undressed, my hand automatically scratching at my shoulder blades as I grabbed a random shirt to go under a hoodie. Even after I began rubbing my back against the doorway, it seemed to do no better. I knew eventually I was going to scratch myself raw if I didn’t stop, so I attempted to ignore it.

But it did no good. As soon as I stepped down into the restroom, I began scratching like mad with one hand while the other went to the medicine cabinet for itch cream. I would ask my mom if the last people living here had bed bugs, but I never had insect bites itch this much. Smearing some into my hand, I rubbed it on the irritated areas before brushing my teeth and washing my face, running a comb through my hair and grabbing a ponytail holder to keep my hair in place.

Stomping downstairs, I met my twin in the kitchen, who was pouring over a book while drinking orange juice. I ran my tongue over my teeth, shivering at the last time I had the misfortune of drinking OJ after brushing my teeth. Or was it brushing my teeth after drinking OJ? Whatever.

I nodded to Kimi before grabbing something quick to eat, a slice of cold pizza. Not the healthiest breakfast, I know, but it was tasty and I didn’t want to be almost-late for the bus again.

“So, how was yesterday?” Kimi asked absentmindedly, flipping to the next page in… I leaned down to see the title. Harry Potter. How unexpected. My sister hated magic and sci-fi.

“It was okay, y’know. For the first day. I got a ride home from your boyfri—”

“Flash ain’t my boyfriend. You know my… type.” She mumbled at me, covering her face with her book as mom walked in to grab some milk. She looked between us before saying good night, and walked back upstairs.

Only I knew that Kimi’s “Type” was the code Kimi would say when she meant “I like girls”. It wasn’t too unexpected, a little awkward, but not very. Mom doesn’t and probably will never know, and I think dad has a suspicion, but I think he is cool with it. Sometimes I’ll catch dad teasing Kimi, pointing at fashion models or this one time we went to a football game, and dad encouraged Kimi to go get an autograph from one of the cheerleaders. Kimi’s face was as bright as tomato when she returned.

“Alright, how ‘bout MJ?” I asked, grabbing a coke from the fridge and popping it open, taking a sip and glancing over at the clock. We had a few minutes or so.

“She’s cute, I guess, but I’m pretty sure she’s straight. And dating that Peter kid.” Kimi flipped to the next page, her voice monotone to the point I was sure she was hiding something, but the honk of a horn distracted me. I jogged to the door, peering out to see the bus. Shit.

“Kimi, bus!” I shrieked as I ran to grab my shoulder bag and setting down the coke, Kimi calmly picking her backpack up and walking out the door. Stumbling out and slamming the door closed, I slipped onto the bus and grabbed a seat, wondering if that was all Kimi was hiding.

 

oOoooOoooOo

 

I had fallen into my seat in creative writing, frowning as I had just remembered that I forgot to look over that writing paper thing. I sighed, closing my eyes and hoping we weren’t going to be doing anything serious today. Or anything, really, that would be fantastic. As the late bell rang, I allowed myself to drift in and out of my thoughts, daydreaming nonsense for a while. A few minutes, or some sort of time later, I found that papers had been thrown on my desk when the person in front of me lost their patience. I laughed awkwardly, taking one and passing them back.

As I began reading over the paper, I allowed one hand to run through my hair. It took me a moment to realize this, but when I looked at my hand, I found a clump of black hair between my fingers. I gasped, one hand going to my hair, feeling loose strands falling. I began to panicking, raising my right hand and quickly gaining a pass to the bathroom, hoping that nobody could see my hair falling out.

I looked into the mirror, pulling gently at a lock of hair behind my ear, which easily pulled away without any pain. I stifled a gasp, my heart beating pounding. What the hell?! My hair was falling out?! My dad isn’t even balding, why is my hair just… just coming off my skin?!

I tried a few more locks, discovering that all but my bangs were liable to pull off. It seemed my long hair had disappeared and fell to the floor, pony tail holder still in place. I felt at the bald spots, hearing distant footsteps and the sound of feminine voices. Snatching my lock of hair from the floor, I quickly took the handicapped stall and locked the door.

I sat upon the toilet, holding my head in my hands, glad for one thing that my bangs hadn’t fallen out. Only one fallback, hats weren’t allowed in school (which sucked for my sister, but now sucked for me as well) so I couldn’t wear hats 24/7 unless I wanted a detention, or to reveal my baldness for all to see.

As soon as I heard the girls finish washing their hands and leaving the bathroom, I jumped from the stall to see what I could do. I patted at my bald spots, wondering if I could glue my hair back on. Going to the assumption that I couldn’t without risking tearing my scalp off, I flipped my hood up and inspected my reflection. I looked normal, as long as I tightened the strings a bit. Too bad my teachers were going to bite my head off about that.

Just as I was about to head back out, I noticed something about my eyes. Were my irises always that big? Shit, no, that wasn’t normal. I leaned into the sink, staring at my reflection as my irises largened and widened, my pupil dilating with it. I blinked as everything seemed to focus, every speck of dust on the mirror visible. It almost seemed as if I could literally see the light bouncing off of the mirror. I couldn’t help it. I shrieked a little.

I took deep breaths, slapping myself softly, just little pats on my face to tell myself it was going to be okay. But I know it isn’t. I’m a freak. And I need a doctor. But I really, really hate doctors. There’s only one person I can think of to go to…

First, I need to go grab my bag. I think I have some sunglasses in there. Then I needed to come up with a reason to leave again. I think the nurse excuse could work quite nicely. And I could make up the excuse I have a fear of the doctor, and my hood and sunglasses help a little. I stepped out of the bathroom, making sure my hood was tight, squinting so nobody would notice my eyes.

oOoooOoooOo

Well, it worked. I had my bag and I was heading towards the front exit, hoping I could just run out of the parking lot and to the only person I knew that could help me—

Too bad I bumped into somebody during my thoughts. I gasped as I fell, sunglasses falling from my face. It was a guy that I had bumped into; I could hear it from the voice. I scrambled for my sunglasses, smashing them atop my nose as I looked back to who I bumped into. Just my luck, it was the principal. I muttered an apology as I pulled my shoulder bag right-side up, frowning. The principal took in my appearance, frowning slightly.

“Excuse me, Miss…?” He began, offering a hand to help me stand. I ignored it graciously, too proud to accept the meager help I was offered, pretending I hadn’t saw it. Standing, I turned to my principal. His named escaped me…

“Taipa Aucaman, sir.” I replied, mumbling as I shifted from foot to foot.

“Well, Miss Aucaman, could you explain why you are out of class, with your hood up and with sunglasses on? Against dress code and procedure, obviously.” He reprimanded, and I couldn’t help but flinch a tiny bit. I really, REALLY hoped he wouldn’t keep me. I didn’t want to have to run out of here and make a scene. Or have the local police officer run in and grab me.

“I, uh, I’m going to the nurse’s office. And I hate the doctor, well, I know it’s the nurse but y’know, so I put up my hood and wear my glasses and it, I dunno… it makes me feel better?” I finished weakly, my voice raising a couple octaves as I lied.

“Uh-huh…” He raised a brow, obviously not believing me. “I suppose I can guide you to the nurse’s office, if you feel the need to go so bad despite your fear.” I gulped and nodded reluctantly; feeling shards of glass clog my throat as we walked down the hall together. As we approached the main office, where the nurse was held, I noticed some kids out of class. So did the principal. He gestured for me to continue to the nurse while he went to investigate. Thank you stupid freshman kids!

I didn’t hesitate; sprinting to the front doors and slamming them open with my right shoulder, feeling a numb sting as I jumped down the steps and began down the sidewalk. I could hear the principal shouting from the door, and I knew I was going to be in major trouble when I got home tonight. If I got home.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, being on the mean streets of New York weren’t so terribly bad. I had my cellphone, a few supplies, a snack and a soda, and a SINGLE FIVE DOLLAR BILL. SCORE.

Seriously, that’s like, my yearly allowance. That’s a big deal.

But anyways, I finally managed to get away from the high school, wondering if it was the best time to barge into the NY Boxing Club at the moment. I am pretty sure Larissa was in, or I could at least use one of the phones inside. Good thing I always have my boxing club card on my person at all times. I waited patiently to cross the road, not wishing to repeat an accident that destroy some nerves in my thigh that one time I got hit by a car while riding my bike. I shall never trust cars again.

I felt a calm rush over me as soon as I stepped foot into the club. The smell of sweat and the sound of rubber boxing gloves beating down on flesh were always calming, but that calm that washed over pulled back and I remembered why I was there in the first place. I stepped up to the front desk, flashing my card at the attendee.

“Taipa, you’re back so early! Don’t you have school today?” Inquired the older woman at the desk.

“Half day.” I immediately lied, feeling a twinge of guilt about lying to the elder woman. “I was wondering if Larissa was here? I really, really need to talk to her right away.”

The woman at the desk nodded, “I’m pretty sure she is in room B, upstairs. She might be working with a newbie at the moment, but I’m sure she’ll talk to you. Sure looks important.” The woman glanced at me sideways as I ran upstairs to the designated room she directed me in. I guess I looked a little suspicious.

Okay, I looked a lot suspicious.

I cracked open the door to room B, and I was glad with the sight I was greeted with.

Larissa Cara Lottatore was currently teaching a young man, at least in his twenties, boxing moves; the easiest ones I had mastered at the beginning of my training. At the sight of me, she told him to take five, patting him on the head as she reached the door and pulled me into a tight hug.

“Taipa! What’re you doing here?” Larissa flashed her blue eyes, patting the sweat from her brow with the back of her sleeve, blonde hair spiked up like usual. Larissa had a mixed background, a bit of Irish, a bit of Italian. But her accent was all American.

“Uhh, could we talk somewhere, I dunno, private?” I asked, glancing at the guy who was looking at me questioningly. “I really have something big to tell you and I don’t think it’s for some people to hear…”

Larissa got this look on her face, and I immediately knew she was thinking that I was pregnant. I would roll with that for now, but I was going to tell her immediately what was up after we got out of that room.

“Uh, yeah, sure. C’mon.” She took me by the arm, leading me to the locker rooms on the first floor. As soon as we entered, she began badgering me with questions.

“Was he hot? When did you figure out? How long has it been since your period?! Was he hot?!”

“Woah! Hold up, it’s not about babies or guys or anything!” I held up my hands, thankful that it wasn’t that. But I’d even take a pregnancy over… this stuff.

“Then, uh…” It seemed it was hard for her to not look disappointed. “What’s up?”

“Well… can you keep a secret?” She nodded her head. “Please, please try not to freak out…”

I took off my hood first, revealing my semi-bald head, and I was suddenly very thankful that my bangs hadn’t fallen out too. Also my eyebrow hair. And my eyelashes.

“What the… what… Did you shave your head?!?” She grabbed me by my ears, pulling my head down painfully at an angle. I gripped as she rubbed at my scalp. “You did a pretty good job at it too, ‘cept you missed your bangs. Is that a new trend I should know about?”

“Get off!” I managed to pull her away from my head, but not without knocking off my sunglasses. Her sudden intake of breath wasn’t unnecessarily unexpected, but I was hoping she would actually react.

“Larry?” I asked her, using her pet name she always hated. “Uhm… are you okay?” With my sunglasses off, I could see every crack, every droplet of water on the floor from the leaking shower heads. Larissa shook her head after a moment, taking a deep breath.

“Uhm, okay, okay. I’m going to call someone, okay? They can help with this type of stuff…”

I, however, was suddenly interrupted from listening when I burning sensation erupted from my back, causing me to fall to my knees and dry heave. I was senseless at that moment, my hearing blocked out as the sensation of whips slicing across my dorsal. I was unable to scream, I’m pretty sure Larissa stuffed her hand over my mouth, but soon the pain subsided, however my hoodie felt tighter than usual.

“What was…?” I gasped, pulling my mouth from her hand, trying to shake the sensation of nauseating shiver riding down my spine. Larissa pulled my hoodie up from my back, pulling my undershirt along with it. Her sharp intake of breath was obvious something bad happened. Pushing her aside, I stood and went immediately to the mirror. I took in my appearance: bangs disheveled, my large and unusual eyes, and it seemed my nose was hooking and curving and darkening under my sharpened gaze. But what really took my attention was my hoodie tenting out behind my back. Reluctantly as I ever was going to be, I lifted my hoodie and stood at my side in order to see my reflection.

On my back was the only thing I could call it; wings. Well, kind of. It seemed like all the hair that had fallen out of my head had begun growing on these fleshy stalks that I called wings. When I commanded them to move, they moved in a flapping sense. Now that I looked, actually looked, it wasn’t hair that was growing from the stubs, but feathers, at an astronomic rate. I attempted to count the feet of these wings, and I could only guess they were eleven to twelve feet long. I stared a moment before my attention was snapped back to my friend, who shook me by my shoulder.

“Tai! Okay, keep calm. I’m going to go contact some people to help, okay? Just stay here, alright?” She forced me to sit down. I’ve never seen this side of Larissa, the sense of leadership in her tone and that… look in her eye. It wasn’t bad, but it looked as if she had… accomplished something. I was too numb to argue with her, and dumbly nodded. She turned on her heel and went out the door.

How in the hell was I going to explain this to mom and dad? Kimi might freak out, but she’d eventually calm down. How in the hell would I live the life as “I Was a Teenage Bird-Girl”?! I just wanted to be me, not a feathered, balding, freaky-eyed, clawed chick! I ran my hands through my hair, hissing in pain when I noted that my nails had grown far faster than normal, and had a dark black ting to them. Now that I noticed it, my shoes felt a bit cramped as well.

Swiftly, the door opened to the locker room, and two unfamiliar voices signaled me that that was not Larissa or these people who could “help me.” For all I knew, these people could kill and stuff me and hang me on their mantle. I ran towards the exit, slamming the door closed. I was so happy they had an alleyway exit.

I attempted to stuff my – ugh, I hated the word – wings into my hoodie again, but found that it was nearly impossible.  I found that closing and folding my wings tightly to my back helped, but the tips poked out and reached the back of my knees, so they were still visible. Not to mention I probably looked like the Hunchback of Nostradamus with those wings appearing like a hump on my back. Whatever. All I needed to do was wait for Larissa to come out here or those ladies in the locker room to get out and I’d just go back inside. Flipping my hood up again, I jumped at the sound of an explosion not too far away.

Turning, I risked the chance to peer out of the alley and down the road, where I spotted a mountain of muscle. What was his name? It wasn’t the Hulk, he wasn’t green. Neither was it The Thing from the Fantastic Four… OH! It was the Juggernaut! And did he look pissed.

The Juggernaut picked up a car easily with one hand, the other filled with bags of cash, greenbacks flying out of the holes in the sacks. If they kept falling out like that, the robbery would have been all for naught.

To you guys, the sensible thing would’ve been “GET THE FUCK OUTTA THERE!” but to me, seeing all these people run, set my body on fire with rage. I might be small, and I might be a freak with wings and eyes and a balding problem, but I had a voice and I had boxing training. The least I could do was try and keep the big guy busy while the cops got here, or a super hero.

I ran, shoved, and jumped around civilians as they fled the scene, ducking down when a car flew through the air and landed just a few feet where I had previously stood. Sometimes stupid heroics did pay off.

“HEY!” I shouted, pointing at the Juggernaut, who paused a second ironically. “Could you just, I dunno, rob the bank peacefully, or does that peanut brain of yours only work one way?”

The little quip about his intelligence, or lack thereof, was probably a bad idea, because I narrowly missed a minivan-sized fist aimed for my face. Despite being ashamed of my freaky wings, they popped out of my back anyways, causing my hood to go over my face and hide my identity a little bit. This only caused the big guy to hesitate a second before going in for another swing. Civilians stopped to gawk for a moment too, but they soon continued their fleeing once they saw the Juggernaut’s fists flying again.

I jumped atop a car, unhappy that I didn’t have time just yet to learn how to fly. But I was distracting the big guy for a bit, and that’s what counts.

Well, I was until those stupid heroics stopped paying off and those minivan-sized fists came pounding down on me and slammed me into a building. I felt a snap, something loosening in my left arm and maybe my wing? I couldn’t tell. I’m not a veterinarian. Or a mut… antiarian? Nevermind.

The pain was blinding, causing my vision to go white. I heard screams and the sound of rubble tumbling off my body. My body didn’t obey my commands, and I couldn’t blame it. I just wanted the pain to stop… make it stop...

The sound of shouts made me hesitate on those thoughts, however. Those weren’t the shouts of frightened civilians, but the sound of the Juggernaut. It sounded as if he was getting beaten up. Goddamn those heroes, they always make it at the last second.

I twitched my fingers, making sure that I was really alive and not a ghost. The pain that striked up my digits and into my shoulder blade and spine confirmed that I was still among the living.

The sound of helicopter blades gave me something to focus on instead of the pain. It kept swirling and mixing up inside my head, and I couldn’t see or hear or even think anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

I don’t know how long I was out. Maybe a couple hours, a day. Time seemed endless and choppy, which it was, but I couldn’t measure the time at all. It’s hard to explain, but I knew that now I was awake.

At first it was talking that awoke me. They clearly weren’t trying to be quiet as they spoke. One voice was familiar, another was not. The sound of a door opening, a third voice joining in. They seemed to be talking about something… Were they talking about me? What exactly happened…?

Damn. Now I remember. The whole shebang was flashing right before my closed eyes again. The strange changes, my hair falling out and my eyes turning freaky. Those wings sticking out of my shoulders like a sore thumb. Maybe it was all just a dream? I really, really wanted it to just be a dream.

There was a shifting in the room, multiple footsteps and the swooshing of a door that signaled they had left. I waited a moment before opening my eyes and taking a look around the area.

At that moment, I was laying on a hospital bed. I think. It was somewhat lower than what I had expected, and a grey rubber-like appearance to it. I was slightly propped up, one of my wings tucked behind my back firmly while the other was stretched out, resting on a table. When I moved a bit, I heard the crinkling of medical paper underneath me. The smell of the air was clean, although I smelt something akin to copper.

I wiggled my digits, noting that my left arm and wrist was entirely cast in a brace. Noticeably, my right hand had something on it as well, however less clunky, which tightened it to the bed. I wiggled my toes as well, happy to see they were unharmed, and that I could remove my legs from the bed. Sitting up, I patted my left wing, noting it was in a cast as well.

“Well, her reading signs are—Oh!” Said a man as he walked into the room, clearly surprised that I was sitting up; he cleared his throat, smiling at me graciously. “Well, it is good to see you are awake, and able to sit up.”

“Where in the fuck am I?” Was my immediate question, ignoring his greeting. The doctor appeared to have been taken back by my response, and chuckled. This caused me to growl.

“Oh, sorry. I get that all the time when we rescue people. My name is Doctor John Smith, and you’re on the tricarrier.” He grabbed a clipboard not too far away from me, writing away. “May I ask your name?”

“No.” I said immediately, and then raised a brow. “Tricarrier?”

“Think of a carrier, but times three. It is a combination of both sea, space, and flight.” He explained before scribbling something onto the clipboard. “Age?”

“Eighteen.” I lied once more, tugging at the cuff holding me to the bed. “Can you get this thing off me? It’s getting itchy.”

Dr. Smith raised a brow at me, pressing a button on the cuff which caused it to let me go. “This ‘thing’ monitors your heartbeat. May I ask what were you doing trying to fight the Juggernaut?”

“I wasn’t really ‘fighting’, so to say. I was, eh, trying to distract him. ‘Cause I know there are superheroes in the city, so I knew one was bound to show up at some point. And there were so many people in danger, and I just didn’t want them to get hurt.” I felt as if I was spilling my guts to a random stranger, a blush spreading across my neck as I rubbed at my wrist. “What exactly happened after I was hit?”

“Well, Spider-Man and his team: White Tiger, Power Man, Nova, and Iron Fist, showed up after you got pummeled. They took care of him, contacted S.H.I.E.L.D., but it seems that they had already been alerted about your presence. They sent down a chopper and air-lifted you here. You’ve been here overnight.”

I didn’t know what ‘shield’ was, but I just wanted to go home.

 “Huh, well good. I guess I’ll just head home now.” I began to get up, walking towards the door when a bald man stepped in. He was taller than me by at least a foot, wearing an eye-patch and a black trench-coat. I took a step back immediately, not liking the look of this guy.

“I’m afraid I cannot allow it. You’re current… state is coincidental to a current investigation.” He had his hands behind his back formally, and began out the door again.

I glanced to Dr. Smith, who shrugged a shoulder. “He expects you to follow him.”

I nodded in thanks and walked out the door, noting my attire as I walked. At least I wasn’t naked, but wearing what appeared to be a long and several sizes too big night dress that looked like it was for an old woman. I guess a part of the back had to be cut out for my wings, which I noted had at least grown a foot since last time I checked, and the plumage had doubled, causing them to look even larger.

“As I am sure Dr. Smith has told you, you are on the Tricarrier, which belongs to S.H.I.E.L.D., which is a part of the government military, hand-in-hand with law enforcement. S.H.I.E.L.D. stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division.” Said the mysterious man as we walked down a metallic appearing hall, a few people in uniforms glancing at me before going on their way. I wasn’t a freak to them? How did I look at the moment anyways? I touched at my scalp and my face. A hooked lip and nose and I was still semi-bald. How great.

“Well, that’s fine and great and all that, but I’d just like to go home.” I frowned at him. “Who’re you anyways?”

“Nick Fury.” Was all he stated about his name, “And I have already told you, you are involved with a current investigation. I don’t suppose you had something to do with last week’s incident with Rhino?”

I paused, “I guess you could say that, but not really. I just kinda followed the superheroes to see what was going on.”

“Did you take anything from the scene?” He asked, stopping at a door and leaning down, a light scanning his eye like in one of those spy movies. The lock went off, and we went inside.

“Err, well, a soda. That’s all. What, do I have to pay for it?” Sarcasm dripped from my lips.

Nick Fury paused. “Was this “soda” in a clear container? Labeled with a bird?”

“Errr… yeah.” I replied, not liking where this was heading. Speaking of heading, we were going towards what appeared to be an observation room. I stood awkwardly, not sure how to stand. My wings itched like hell, my one good hand going to my good wing, pulling out loose feathers.

Nick bowed his head a moment, apparently in thought. “Then you are very much involved. How much did you take? I’m guessing you drunk it, correct?”

“Uh, yeah, I drank it a day before yesterday. I think I drank maybe half or more? What does this soda have to do with anything?”

“It wasn’t just a soda.”  Fury sat in a seat near a console, down below appeared to be White Tiger fighting a series of robots which shot lasers and wielded other sorts of weapons against her. “What you drank was an experimental vial of animal DNA. From the blood tests, it appears you have ingested and combined with Condor DNA.”

“Animal… what.” I blinked, not comprehending.

The man sighed, rubbing at his temples. “There is a man named Doctor Otto Octavius who created these vials of DNA. He is, well, mad. Brilliant, but mad. He tends to work on dangerous subjects. We have already dealt with his DNA experiments before. Rhino is one such example. But it appears Doctor Octavius, or Doc Ock as a few nickname him, wishes to experiment on the populace of New York with the DNA vials, and was planning to introduce them as soft or energy drinks.”

“Why not, I dunno, just put the DNA stuff through the water supply?” I suggested.

“Most likely because it would cause too many mutations, and the information he would get off of them would be mangled as such, considering how many vials he was going to introduce.”

I took a moment to comprehend all that had been explained to me, pacing back and forth across the observation room, feeling a cold sweat go down my back, between my wings.

“So— so, could this guy, like, turn me back into a normal human?” I inquired, a hint of hysteria in my tone.

“That is unknown, unfortunately. We do have DNA samples from the last batch he made, but it appears what he has made is entirely different, and adding on top of that, you only took half or so of what was originally acquired to create these mutations.” Nick Fury shrugged, “I do not know much else. You could ask Spiderman or Doctor Curtis Connors for more information.”

My shoulders sagged with this news, but my hope was only dimmed slightly. That meant I could talk to Spiderman! And this Doctor Connors guy might help too!

“But at the moment, we need your help. And we can cut out a deal.” Fury turned to face me. “I know you are Taipa Aucaman.”

“W-What? No I’m not!” I panicked, jumping on the spot. “How would you know anyways?”

“I’m a spy.” He rolled his eye. “And you had this on you.” He flashed my NY boxing club at me, which caused me to frown. Damn. “Now, please sit. We have much to discuss.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Okay, what?” I blinked, not understanding what his offer was.

“You are to be trained here, continuing an education on the tricarrier as well; at least until we have come up with a way to change you back to normal. You would become a hero, in a sense. And S.H.I.E.L.D. could make you one of the greats. We know of your abilities in fighting, be that as it may you are in training, but you are gifted. Agent Lottatore has said good things about you.” He began, but I interrupted.

“Lottatore?! You mean Larissa Lottatore?”

“Indeed. I suppose she couldn’t have told you about her real job, yes?” Fury was unsurprised by my exclamation. I paused, considering this deal. This place did seem kinda cool, but I really wanted to go home and explain everything to my parents and my sister. They were bound to be concerned about me, but in my current state, I was afraid.

“I… I dunno, how am I supposed to explain this to my family?” I clamped my hands together in my lap, feeling like a two year old that was caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

“You don’t. At least, not yet. The news is buzzing about a bird girl getting pummeled by the Juggernaut, and you disappeared the same day.” Nick sighed at the look on my face. “But I know you’ll eventually contact them yourself. So, you will soon.”

I nodded in agreement. “So, what will the training be? And when?”

“Well, you will have to wait a few days until you fully healed. We are not sure at your degree of healing, but it appears to be at a faster than normal state. You fractured your arm and your wing, so at best; I would say a week or so.” He tapped a button on the console, where Iron Fist, or who I assumed it to be, was knocking a large man back by punching him in the face. “Birds have notoriously strong bones, even if they are hollow. You’re very lucky that it was an off day for the Juggernaut.”

“I don’t exactly feel lucky, but okay. I guess I’ll go along with this.” I shrugged. “So, what should I do now?”

“I would think it best that you were escorted to your room.” Fury replied, tapping on the console and bringing up a screen. On screen was my Principal… Principal… Coulson! That was his name!

“P-Principal Coulson?!” I gasped.

“Hello Taipa, good to see you’re awake. I suppose she has agreed to the deal?” Principal Coulson raised a brow.

“Indeed. Could you escort her to her room?” Fury replied.

“I’ll be right there, sir.” Principal Coulson quickly signed off of the screen. I was in shock. How many people in New York were connected to S.H.I.E.L.D. and I didn’t know it?

“Principal Coulson is…?” I began, whispering in surprise.

“Agent Coulson.” Fury answered for me, pressing another button on the console. I remained quiet for a few moments before the door, Coulson stepping inside, gesturing for me to follow him. I did as such mechanically, raising a brow at my Principal.

“What?” He shrugged as we stepped out into the hall.

“I… dunno. I just didn’t expect my high school teacher, out of all people, to be an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D..” I mumbled, crossing my arms around myself in a protective manner. Coulson didn’t reply.

We soon arrived to a hallway with multiple rooms, one of which wasn’t labeled. The others were names, familiar names, but my memory is so shitty I couldn’t quite tell why they were giving me déjà vu. Ayala, Cage, Alexander, Rand…

“This is your room at the moment. We have taken the liberty of removing your things from your house and placing them here.” Coulson began, stepping into the room just as I had begun to. There was an awkward moment between us where we gestured for each other to step in first before I finally gave in and walked inside. The room was painted vermillion, an orange-red color that reminded me of autumn. This room seemed to be separated from the tricarrier; nothing was entirely metallic or futuristic in appearance.

“Uhm, thanks.” I shrugged.

“Don’t thank me, thank the agents that snuck into your house.” Coulson replied, laughing when I gave a look of shock at the casual way he basically said they had broken into my house.

“Also, we need to figure out a public name for you.” He stepped towards me, handing me a piece of paper with a number of names on them. “Usually, we allow them to make their own names, but some like suggestions.”

I knew what he meant when he said ‘public name’. I couldn’t just call myself my real name, seeing as how that would endanger my family and friends. I looked down the list of the names that were offered: Siren (isn’t that a mermaid’s name?), Feather (lame), and a few others that I couldn’t bother to read.

“Got a pen?” I asked, which I was given. I began scribbling down the one thing I could imagine calling myself now, with the wings and the beak and whatnot. Coulson took the paper when I was done.

“Well, ‘Harpy’, eh? Well, it’s better than what was listed, I’ll give you that.” Coulson chuckled, and I couldn’t help but feel a bit proud about that. “I’ll take this down to information. I think we will see each other soon.” Coulson began to walk out of the room.

“Wait!” I suddenly shouted, surprising Coulson, who turned to look at me. Why did I shout out like that? I’m an idiot. “I just wanna say, uh, that I’m sorry about running off at school.”

Coulson looked at me with a confused expression until he understood. “I can understand why you would want to leave so quickly. It’s alright.” He offered a smile before exiting my room, leaving me feeling confused with myself and overall tired.


End file.
